Tales of Irrational Indignation
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Sequel for Tales of confusion. It's been almost a year since Brave Vesperia's situation with Duke and things have gone from bad to worse for Karol. If it wasn't for Yuri he would have gave up long ago. Now a new dilemma is thrust upon the couple which will put their relationship to the ultimate test. Yaoi YurixKarol don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of irrational indignation**

**Brave Vesperia had diminished in size since the run in with Duke almost a year ago. Recently, Estelle made the decision to leave Karol's guild because of his ever strengthening relationship with Yuri even though she insisted she had to leave to attend to regal business at the castle. Yuri was not fooled and nor did he care but thanks to the departure of the princess, Rita thought she had no reason to stick around either and decided to go back to Aspio to fully concentrate on her scientific research. Judith stuck by the Guild as she knew taking on jobs would be a constant source of excitement. Raven stayed also but Yuri was convinced it was only because of Judith. Repede, of course never left Yuri's side. The hero was secretly pleased that the young girls left, inevitably creating more peace amongst the group but he was not blind to the effect this had on Karol. The boy felt like a failure; one of the most fundamental requirements of being a guild leader is to make sure the members are happy and in his mind he had failed. It was up to Yuri to help Karol through this. Not just as a fellow member but as a loving partner as well.**

**The last four jobs Karol had decided to take on involved the eradication of monsters; a way to vent his frustrations over the recent loss of guild members Yuri thought. His fighting techniques had improved lately but the boy was still reckless at times. If it was not for the occasional well aimed arrow by Raven or a speedy counter attack by the others Karol could have been harmed more than once.**

**The gang had just completed yet another monster related mission and they all came out of it unscathed but also fatigued. Luckily their mission was in a forest near Dahngrest so instead of camping out they headed towards Karol's home town that evening.**

"**I think I need a drink after all that exercise" said Judith as they crossed the bridge into the town. "What about you boys?"**

"**Nah, I'm beat. Think I'm just gonna call it a night" Yuri yawned.**

**Raven jumped to the chance but Karol was not in the mood and just wanted to be alone with his hero so he stuck by his side without saying a word. Yuri waved them off when they reached the inn and stroked Repede before opening the door for the little leader. Once they paid the receptionist the two entered their room, Karol dropped his bag near one of the two single beds and sat on the side of the bed in a defeatist manner. Yuri gave a sad smile as he got on his knees in front of boy lifted his chin up so their eyes could meet and brought their lips together. After a lengthy embrace Yuri cupped his angelic face and just stared at him for a few moments before speaking.**

"**You did great today Karol"**

"**...thanks...you did too" his words were quiet and tired.**

"**Listen...I think you should rest for a couple days, just to regain your strength"**

"**I'm alright, I can still fight"**

"**I didn't just mean your physical strength"**

"**Huh...?"**

"**You still need to be okay mentally y'know"**

"**I don't understand..."**

"**Heh, come on, let's get into bed"**

**With that said Yuri removed the boy's shoes and socks as Karol began to unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his baggy trousers. Once he was down to his boxers and under the covers Yuri quickly stripped down to his underwear, inevitably displaying his now permanently scarred but still toned torso which always made Karol blush and tingle all over. He switched the room light off, shuffled into bed next to his everything and allowed him to get comfortable by snuggling up to his chest before running his fingers through the boy's hair.**

"**I know what's bothering you" he said in a quiet and soothing tone.**

"**N-Nothing is bothering me, I'm just tired"**

"**Are you sure it has nothing to do with Estelle and Rita leaving?"**

**The shaggy haired leader remained silent.**

"**Listen captain; you know that Estelle is a princess, there was no guarantee that she could stay with us; and Rita...well...it was kinda obvious that she only went along with us because of Estelle"**

"**...I guess...but it still feels like I'm not good enough"**

"**And I'm telling you, you are. Judith, Raven, Repede and I have decided to stick by you. I know my opinion is kinda biased because you mean everything to me but the fact that Raven and Judith who are both a lot older than you have decided to stay with the guild you created Karol, means that you're a great leader"**

**Yuri's little speech caused the boy's tiny frame to quiver and he felt warm tears trickle on to his chest.**

"**Karol?"**

"**...I-It's too hard Yuri" he sniffled. "T-Trying to lead a guild is t-too much"**

"**Hey, look at me!"**

**Karol obeyed and tilted his head upwards until their eyes met but kept his smooth cheek resting on his chest.**

"**You are a great leader, especially for your age! But if you ever feel like you're not coping or you need help then all you have to do is ask Karol"**

"**N-No...a good leader doesn't ask for help"**

"**Wrong, highly experienced leaders don't normally ask for help. You're a naturally gifted leader you just need more experience.**

**The emotionally spent boy said nothing and continued to silently cry.**

"**Karol...I know I don't say it enough but...I love you and you're one of the most amazing people I know. There's no need to be so hard on yourself"**

"**I...I love you too" he managed to say through sniffles.**

**His cuteness had no limits to Yuri; he was perfect in every sense of the word. He lifted his chin up further with his index finger, leant forward and kissed him once again, this time more forcefully. Every time they kissed Yuri wished the moment never had to end; Karol too. The hero hugged his small frame tightly whilst Karol wrapped his arms around his waist. The boy had become so much more affectionate in the last couple months of their relationship, not in a horny teenage way but in an "I need to know that I'm loved" kind of way and Yuri was more than happy to oblige. He did not worry about being interrupted because he was almost certain that Raven would end up staying in a room with Judith especially if they had a drink or ten.**

"**Will you take my advice and have a day off tomorrow?" he whispered into his ear.**

"**I don't know..."**

"**Hmm...what if I do something nice for you?" he grinned in the dark as he began to heavily breath on his neck.**

"**L-Like what?"**

"**Well..." he said whilst slipping a hand inside his boxers earning a surprised yelp. "It feels like you could do with some help captain"**

**The boy shuddered and pressed his groin against his warm palm in a way that seemed desperate. Yuri then lightly squeezed his smaller erection and slid his hand down the shaft slowly making him exhale loudly.**

"**I know you want me to continue" he whispered. "And I will if you take the day off tomorrow; deal?"**

**Before Karol could refuse or accept he became paralysed with pleasure when he felt Yuri's tongue forcefully trail itself along his sensitive neck.**

"**Up to you...captain" Yuri whispered loving the fact that he was in control.**

"**D-Deal..."**

"**Alright then..." he smirked.**

**He proceeded to slip underneath the covers whilst keeping his grip on Karol's member until his eager mouth came close to it. He teasingly licked the head with the tip of his tongue successfully jolting the boy's tiny frame. Karol involuntarily thrust into Yuri's mouth but before he could pull away and apologize he felt a pair of hands grab his smooth behind and pull the lower part of his hormone ravaged body closer to his face. Yuri began to skilfully bob his head so the roof of his mouth caressed the tip of Karol's penis whilst he used his tongue to tease his balls and groin area.**

"**Y-Yuri..." he gasped experiencing pleasure he never thought possible.**

**Of course the hero was incredibly horny and needed some sexual attention too but he was content at the moment because Karol was humping his mouth and combining that with the tastes and scents he was experiencing underneath the covers brought him dangerously close to ejaculation already. Karol moaned louder than he planned when Yuri began to swirl his tongue around his sensitive cock but that did not stop his thrusting actions increasing in speed and force.**

"**I-It feels too good!" Karol whimpered.**

**Yuri remained silent concentrating on utilising his tongue well so his leader would achieve orgasm. The urge to slip a finger or two inside his lover was barely untameable but somehow he managed to quell that need only because of the possibility that he might not be ready yet. Yuri was convinced he was receiving as much enjoyment as Karol because he was the one providing that pleasure. This thought made him increase the speed of his tongue swirling around his erection whilst attempting to suck out any dormant semen.**

"**St-Stop!"**

**Yuri normally obeyed Karol's commands because he technically had to and because he experienced a secret enjoyment out of it but when it involved lust filled situations like this he could not comply with the captains demands; the fact that Karol did not do everything in his power to cease Yuri's actions made his words seem hollow. The little leader's breaths became more rapid, desperate even to the point where regulating his breathing seemed a difficult task as he continued to hump his hero's mouth.**

"**I-Im gonna...!"**

**Karol's anxiety about the feeling he had only experienced a couple times before still lingered but there was no way that he could prevent Yuri's assault on his tingling member. Before he could utter any distressed words he yelped loudly in ecstasy when Yuri's skills became too much to bear. Karol's small penis throbbed and twitched inside Yuri's mouth before releasing a small amount of semen on his expecting tongue. Yuri continued sucking and lapping at Karol's now overly sensitive penis until his leader's whimpering began to sound pained and gently but also sensually released his smaller member.**

"**Feel better?" he grinned under the covers before emerging to see an exhausted Karol.**

"**Y-Yes...Thank you" he blushed. **

**After hoisting his boxers up so he could cover his satisfied member he snuggled up against Yuri's chest.**

"**You better get some sleep"**

"**B-But..." he whispered when he felt Yuri's engorged member come into contact with his shins. **

"**Don't worry about me captain just relax"**

**Yuri tactfully moved his lower torso away from the boy even though he wanted to plough him relentlessly only because he had still not brought up the idea of sex; partially because he was too embarrassed and partially because he did not think Karol was ready for such a step. The boy could not help but feel guilty because the feelings he had experienced before release were incredible and he wondered how Yuri could deal with them; in his mind it seemed impossible. With a gloved hand the boy touched his hero's very hard member which earned a deep moan.**

"**S-Seriously Karol...y-you don't have to..."**

**Ignoring those words he maintained a grip on his eager cock and begun to slid his hand up and down.**

"**K-Karol..."**

**The boy's hazel eye's constantly locked onto his hero's expression just for closure in his mind that he was doing a good job. Desire and determination swirled around inside Karol's emotions.**

**Yuri knew reaching orgasm tonight would be the easiest thing he had done all day but the moment he slightly opened his eyelids; saw the unconfident expression on his crimson tainted face and gazed into his large hazel eyes; he lost all control. Whilst gripping one of Karol's shoulders tightly with his hand he moaned loudly and erratically as a large amount of semen erupted all over the boy's smooth hand. Taken by surprise at the unexpected speed of the climax Karol withdrew his hand, unknowingly letting his hero's essence drip onto his small boxers in the process.**

"**I-I'm sorry!" he whispered loudly. "Did I do it too hard?"**

"**Hahaha, don't be sorry captain you were too good, I couldn't hold back" he grinned.**

"**...really?"**

"**Really" he whispered, kissing his forehead before burying his nose in the boy's shaggy hair. "Now I think you should get some sleep"**

**Karol nodded silently and snuggled against Yuri even closer draping his sticky hand over his defined torso.**

"**Can we stay like this...?" he asked wearily.**

"**Can't disobey a request from the captain now can I?"**

"**Don't think of it as a request from the captain...I just want to know if you don't mind..."**

"**I was kidding Karol, of course I don't mind, in fact I prefer it this way"**

"**...I'm glad" he smiled as he positioned himself for the night by bringing his whole body into contact with Yuri's side and resting his head near his collar bone. "G'night Yuri..."**

"**Night Karol, see you in the morning"**

**It was not long before the weary adventurers fell asleep in each other's embrace. Their sleep was so deep that they could not have heard Flynn enter the room with a small fraction of his brigade.**

"**I'm sorry to do this Yuri...but I cannot go against the queen's orders" Flynn whispered, sorrow in his voice.**

**With that said, he nodded at one his subordinates that happened to be a mage behind him, allowing the officer to cast a spell over the completely oblivious couple. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A harsh chill interrupted Yuri's sleep making him grumble as he awoke. At first his vision seemed a little blurry but once he sat up from the strangely uncomfortable bed and his eyes came into focus he frantically looked around in confusion when all he could see were iron bars blocking him in the tiny room with just a makeshift bed and a poor excuse for a toilet.**

"**A cell...what the hell am I doing in a cell?!"**

**He began to worry slightly but then when another thought entered his head, panic mode came into full effect.**

"**Karol...Karol!" he shouted standing up abruptly ignoring the icy effect the stone floor had against the soles of his bare feet as he rushed over to the bars.**

"**KAROL!" his shout echoed through the entire room.**

"**Yuri..." a faint voice said in cell next to his.**

"**Karol, is that you?!"**

"**Yeah, it's me...what's going on Yuri?" he whimpered. "I'm scared..."**

"**It's okay, don't be scared. I'll get us out of here, I promise"**

**It upset Yuri that he could only speak to his love through the rusted bars without even being able to see his angelic face. He knew he had to keep up a brave facade in an attempt to keep Karol's nerves at ease; even if the situation seemed hopeless at that point in time. After Yuri's hysteria had slightly diminished in intensity he began to notice that his surroundings inside the cell and out, seemed familiar.**

"**Is this...the castle where I met Estelle?" he said quietly as he took another moment to confirm his assumption. "It is...what the hell are we doing here?"**

**Confusion and anger smothered any shred of anxiety. He slammed a fist against the bars, the noise made the semi naked boy in the next cell flinch.**

"**Flynn...Estelle!" the hero roared multiple times; he felt that the silence he heard in return was almost mocking.**

"**Heh..." Yuri sighed slumping against the bars. "I guess this another case of fate out to get me...you were right Karol, problems like me a lot...a whole lot. I'm just sorry that you've been dragged into this"**

"**Yuri...don't be sorry. It's not your fault, I was only half joking before. Besides...things have always turned out okay for us so hopefully this situation won't be any different"**

"**I hope you're right but I want some god damn answers before we get out of here"**

"**And what makes you think you are getting out of here?" a calm voice said; metallic sounding footsteps followed.**

"**Is that...?" Yuri mouthed.**

"**There you go" said the voice to a stunned Karol as he handed him his usual attire.**

**The armour clad footsteps moved closer to Yuri's cell until a familiar figure was in view holding his clothing.**

"**...Flynn?"**

"**Hello Yuri" the blonde said with a sad smile and handed his friends clothes through the iron bars.**

**The silence between them spoke volumes, the only time Yuri broke eye contact was when he slipped his black trousers over his boxers.**

"**What the hell is going on here Flynn? Don't bullshit me"**

"**You are here under the orders of the queen"**

"**Right...and where are Raven, Judith and Repede?"**

"**I don't know where those two are but Repede is being looked after in the castle gardens. As you can imagine he is not too happy without you"**

"**Hmph, the queen huh? Let me guess, it's..."**

"**That's right...Lady Estellise is now our queen. I do not know why she wished for this but as a captain of the knights I cannot go against her orders...I'm sorry Yuri"**

"**hahaha, ohhh I know what's going on here"**

**The hero couldn't help but laugh a little while longer whilst his childhood friend looked on in confusion and his puzzled lover tried to listen in on their conversation.**

"**You know Lady Estellise's what reasons are?"**

"**Just call her Estelle. The bitch doesn't deserve the title of Lady or queen"**

"**Yuri!"**

"**Don't judge me until you know what's going on here Flynn!"**

"**Well...what is going on?"**

"**...you wouldn't understand" he assumed, looking away from his friends gaze as uncertainty made him think twice about telling him about his relationship with Karol.**

"**Try me...please Yuri. I need to make sense of this situation"**

"**How can I tell you?"**

"**Huh...?"**

"**The way you're acting right now and the way you've acted towards me in the past. You act like your job is more important than our friendship"**

"**Yuri..."**

"**I don't know which Flynn I'm gonna get every time I bump into you. I can only tell you what's really going on if you're going to listen to me as my friend and not as a captain of the knights. If you don't think you can do that then walk away now"**

**It had been a while since the knight had heard the serious tone in his friend's voice and because it happened rarely he always knew it was genuine. He took a moment to desensitize himself from knight mode and inhaled deeply before letting Yuri know he was ready with a subtle nod.**

"**Long story short; Estelle clearly has feelings for me and she's jealous that I'm with someone else so now she's using her regal powers to punish me"**

**Flynn did not, in fact could not say anything for a moment whilst he attempted to fathom that sentence. He could not deny that he thought in the back of his mind that Estelle might harbour feelings for Yuri but that thought did not spring in to his mind on a daily basis so he subconsciously dismissed it.**

"**...That is quite a statement Yuri"**

"**I'm almost certain that is why she is acting like a jealous teenager with her power"**

"**May I ask..." he said quietly whilst looking down at the stone floor. "Who is it that has your heart?"**

"**Karol" he said almost immediately.**

**Flynn and the boy himself eyes widened in shock. Before either of them could say anything Yuri continued to speak.**

"**Out of anyone I know you seem to hate injustice the most and in my opinion this seems like a pretty big injustice to me. Brave Vesperia has not done anything wrong and if you remember, she pardoned our crimes before"**

**It was obvious that his words had impacted his friend greatly; a whirlpool of emotions ensued in his mind. What was the right thing to do? Follow the possible irrational orders of the new queen because that was his duty or believe what his childhood friend had just explained and follow his burning sense of justice?**

"**Flynn...are you going to help us or not?"**

"**I...I need some time to think"**

"**Heh...well don't take too long. Karol does not deserve this. At least let him go"**

"**No!" the boy shouted from his cell. "I'm not leaving here without you!"**

"**Karol..."**

"**Don't waste your breath. I said I'm not leaving you Yuri"**

**The serious tone in the little leader's voice made Yuri smile. It was so cute he wanted nothing more than to embrace him right then and there.**

"**You heard the captain he wants to stick with me so don't you dare prolong your decision"**

"**...right" he nodded quickly as he started to walk away, his sapphire eyes made it clear that his thoughts were elsewhere.**

**As soon as Flynn was out of Yuri's sight he heard his footsteps cease for a couple seconds before continuing until he left the dungeon. A sense of defeat overwhelmed the hero making him turn from the bars, walk over to the wall opposite and rest his forehead against its cold surface. "Estelle...the bitch, punishing me is one thing but dragging Karol into it? I would've let it go but now you've made it personal..." he slammed a fist into the wall knowing full well that it would do nothing but bring him a twinge of pain but thinking about the pain was better than thinking about the hopeless situation.**

"**Karol...?"**

"**Yeah Yuri?"**

"**Everything will be okay, you do know that right?"**

"**Yeah...I do"**

**The hero thought he could hear a sound similar to the scraping of metal but he was too lost in ideas of how to break out of there to pay much attention.**

"**All I wanted was to wake up beside you again and spend the day with you but yet again we find ourselves in another shit situation because of yet another messed up person"**

"**Yuri..."**

"**I wish I could hug you right now captain"**

**He heard another scraping sound this time closer.**

"**Then why don't you?"**

**He immediately turned around and his eyes widened in shock and joy when he set eyes on his shaggy haired lover standing in the doorway with an innocent smile. The hero instantly ran over to him and wrapped him in an almost crushing embrace.**

"**How did you...?"**

"**Uhh, Flynn gave me this key. It was weird he didn't say anything he just smiled but...it kinda looked like he wasn't in a good mood"**

"**Heh, don't worry about him" said Yuri as he rubbed his face against his hazel hair. "He's always been weird but at least he did the right thing"**

"**So...what happens now?" the boy asked, looking up with concern in his eyes.**

"**...We confront the problem"**

**At a steady but cautious pace the couple walked towards the dungeon's entrance. Luckily there was nobody guarding the cells so Yuri went straight to the chest near the entrance and sure enough his blastia and sword were inside along with Karol's bag. Once the two equipped themselves with their necessities, they exited the dungeon.**

"**Shhh" Karol whispered to Yuri who was behind him as he peeked around a corner of a wall. "There's only one guard but he's blocking the corridor"**

"**We can take him easily"**

"**I guess...is that even the right corridor? I can't remember how to get out of this castle"**

"**We're not leaving"**

"**Huh...?" the boy asked, looking up at his lover like he had become temporarily insane.**

"**We're going to go to Flynn's room"**

"**But why?"**

"**I know he's waiting for us right now. He wouldn't have gave you the key otherwise"**

"**Wh-What do you think he's planning?"**

"**I dunno...he could be waiting with his brigade or he could be preparing himself to help us or let us do our own thing, either way I have to know but I promise you'll be fine Karol; I'll make sure of it"**

"**...Okay, I trust you"**

"**Good...right let's knock that guy out"**

"**Wait, I have a better idea"**

**The captain shoved a gloved hand inside his trusty bag and retrieved a baseball. Noticing a pile of crates at the far end of the room which he assumed contained rations for prisoners, he threw the ball as hard as he could and as luck would have it, it struck the flimsy wood of one of the crates and went straight through, instantly alerting the guard. The moment he went over to inspect the cause of the noise the couple quickly but quietly rushed towards the corridor's entrance, ran through it until they reached a set of stairs.**

"**That was a great idea captain but the floor up ahead probably has more than one guard so we'll probably have to fight are way through"**

"**I know...but if can we avoid fighting if it's not necessary?"**

"**Sounds great to me" he smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Karol's.**

"**Right, let's go!"**

"**Where do ya think they went?" Raven asked Judith after they entered the room the receptionist directed them to because they slept in another room out of consideration.**

"**I'm not sure. It's not like them to just go off without telling us. Repede's not here either"**

"**Maybe they're doing some early morning shopping? We did sleep through most of the morning ta compensate for no sleep last night" he winked as he pinched her behind.**

"**Hehe, it's lucky you don't have a heart otherwise I'm confident it would have had an attack" she smiled with her eyes closed.**

"**Are ya saying I'm old?"**

"**Not at all" she giggled. "I'm just saying I've worn a few men out in the past"**

"**Oh really? Well I'm still good ta go"**

"**Is that a fact? Maybe you'll get lucky again tonight but for now we should find out where the other boys have gone"**

"**Do ya think we should go look for them or wait here?"**

"**Hmm, let's look around the town for a bit and if we can't find them we should just wait here"**

"**Sounds good ta me darlin"**

**With that said they exited the inn and began their search in Dahngrest.**

**After managing to avoid the majority of knights guarding the hallways the duo managed to reach Flynn's door.**

"**Okay be ready for anything" Yuri said to the boy as he slowly opened the door; the scene before him was an unexpected but pleasing one.**

**Flynn was sitting on the edge of his bed stroking Repede's head; the moment the faithful hound saw Yuri he bounded over to his side and awaited affection.**

"**So you made it then" said the blonde as he watched his friend stroke his dog's fur.**

"**Yeah, we got tired of waiting for you" he joked.**

"**Yuri..."**

"**So have you made a decision then?" he asked bluntly.**

"**N-Not yet"**

"**Heh, figured as much. Well I'm going to confront Estelle. If you want to try and stop me then you better draw your sword now"**

**Karol remained silent and scared as the two friends stared at each other in silence.**

"**...I will not try and stop you Yuri. All I ask is that you allow me to accompany you to see her majesty so I can hear what she has to say"**

"**Fine, another blade always helps"**

"**That's not what I meant"**

"**Too bad, that's all I see you as until I know whose side you're really on"**

**A hint of anger furrowed Flynn's brow even though he knew he could not fully disagree with his friend's feelings. With nothing else to be voiced Yuri along with Repede left the room and the others swiftly followed.**

**Knowing Yuri did not know the way to the throne room Flynn took the lead which worked to their advantage because every time they came across a guard the blonde used his superior authority to gain them access to the corridors leading towards Estelle. Once they reached the double doors that hindered the way to the throne room Flynn turned and faced the couple.**

"**Whatever happens in here I just want you to know that I will stick by you if there is any hint of truth to your allegation"**

"**...Thanks, Flynn" Yuri smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder plate.**

**Karol quickly hid behind his hero as the knight opened the doors and advanced. The throne room was overly spacious; a grand crystal chandelier hung above them, the colours emanating from the crystal caused by the sun glare from the gigantic window behind the throne made the marble floor look like a more refined version of twister. The blue marble pillars either side of the men towered over them almost like menacing figures but that was probably because of the anticipation; the rows of guards watching their every step did not help either. The first emotion Yuri felt when he saw Estelle sitting on her grand throne covered in red silk with a heavily jewelled crown on top over her pink hair, was disgust. Her once shining eyes were now emotionless, almost soulless. Out of habit, Flynn knelt next to the few red carpeted stairs that led to the throne but Yuri stood tall behind him with his arms crossed, a look of disappointment in his eyes directed at the newly appointed queen; Karol continued to use Yuri's back as a shield from her vision.**

"**Captain of the knights Flynn, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" she asked in a rehearsed manner.**

"**Your majesty, please forgive this unexpected moment but I have been informed of a possible injustice by this prisoner" he said as he guided his arm towards Yuri. "Normally I would not acknowledge an allegation involving you but as you know I have known Yuri most of my life and he has never lied to me so..."**

"**Save your breath Flynn" Yuri butted in and walked past his kneeling friend; the guards around him placed the hands on the hilt of their weapons. "What the hell do you think you're doing Estelle?!"**

**She did not reply.**

"**Ordering my capture is one thing but how could you put Karol through this?"**

"**I did what was necessary"**

"**Necessary?!" he shouted. "Bullshit, you did this because you could. You need to accept that I love Karol, not you"**

**She silently stood from her throne and turned to look at the magnificent window behind her.**

"**I cannot" she stated. "Your relationship is an abomination in more ways than one and I cannot allow it continue"**

"**...Just what the hell makes you think you have the right to decide that?!" Yuri said through gritted teeth as he unsheathed his blade.**

**The queen became angry. Partly because she knew she could never be with Yuri and partly because she could not even trust Flynn to do the right thing.**

"**Guards..." she said as she turned to face them once again; her personal knights readied their weapons. "Kill them"**

**Flynn and Karol looked up at Estelle in complete shock but all Yuri did was grin at her as the guards encroached upon them.**

"**Typical immature girl" he said as he readied his sword, "You're gonna be alone for a long time if you keep acting like this"**

**The angered queen said nothing as she sat back in her throne and awaited the demise of her unrequited love.**


End file.
